owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mito Jūjō
Mito Jūjō「十条 美十, Jūjō Mito」is a member of Guren's squad and the Jūjō family, one of three prodigious clans that serve the Hīragi Family. She is a minor character in both Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series and the Vampire Reign manga series. In the light novels, she is a high school student, and in the manga series, she is a colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Appearance Guren describes Mito as having distinctively beautiful crimson-red hair, fiercely slanted almond-shaped eyes (which are purple), and pale milky skin. Catastrophe In the Catastrophe light novel, which occurs eight years before the manga, she has shoulder length hair, which she wears in twin tails. She wore the First Shibuya High School female uniform, a sailor fuku, which consisted of a blouse with red trim around the collar with a grayish blue sailor-style collar which also has red trim and a similarly colored skirt with a belt. The red uniform ribbon which is thinner than normal sailor fuku, is attached to the bottom right end of the collar. The school's emblem was located on the right breast. When Guren squad was formed, Mito wore the female Imperial Demon special forces combat uniform, which was a long-sleeved double-breasted black coat with shoulder epaulettes and two rows of buttons, a ribbon tied around the neck, a wide white belt with a circular buckle, white gloves, knee-high black boots. Vampire Reign In the manga, her hair has grown to a little over knee length and she wears it in a ponytail with a purple hair tie. She wears the standard JIDA uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes. The right one has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. Instead of the standard female skirt, Mito opted for the trousers seen with the male version of the uniform along with a pair of black shoes. Personality Mito is the classic tsundere Ojōsama. She is shown to have good manners and etiquette, such as asking for her teacher to announce Shigure as the winner in their sparring match instead of herself, when she knocked down Shigure even thought Shigure had already won the fight. She is not afraid to recognize and praise the strength of other people, such as Shigure and Guren. Mito, like her red hair, has a fiery temper, such as yelling at Guren in their entrance ceremony, and ambushing Guren when he walks out of the gym. However, beneath her temper, lies someone who wishes that she could break free from her family. Mito finds freedom in being one of Guren's friends, and struggles to uphold her family image while enjoying her life at the same time. Mito is also shown to be quite blunt, berating Shinoa's squad heavily after their spar. She takes rules and formation very seriously, such as when Shinoa's squad arrived late, and their cocky behavior. Being part of the Jūjō family, Mito is proud of her lineage, and refuses to acknowledge Guren as her squad leader, stating that she is "a daughter of the prestigious Jūjō family", even though she admires his strength and has a crush on him. History The Jūjō's are one of the branch families serving the Order of the Imperial Demons. They excel in melee combat and are often used as guards or escorts. Due to the prestige of the house, since she was young, Mito had never been treated by the people around her like a normal girl, until she met Guren Ichinose. While Guren frequently frustrated her with his snide comments and jokes, she developed an unrequited crush on him due to the refreshing treatment. Seemingly ignorant of the feud between the Hīragi House and the Ichinose House initially, she frequently encouraged Guren to do better and develop a better attitude towards the Hīragi's. She was assigned to Guren's squad by Kureto on several missions. Saved by Guren multiple times, she was immensely grateful to him, and confessed her love to him while she was on the verge of being killed during an all-out assault by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights on Shibuya First High. She accepted cursed gear from Kureto in order to save Guren. It is revealed by Ferid that eight years prior the story in the manga, Mito is killed along with Shinya Hīragi, Norito Goshi, Shigure Yukimi, and Sayuri Hanayori. Their deaths devastated Guren so much that he revived them using the "Seraph of the End", which did revive them, but triggered the apocalypse. Story: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 Mito gabs at Guren during the principle gives the opening speech. Later on, Guren’s submissiveness to Seishirō Hīragi makes him lose respect from everyone in the class, including Shinya and Mito. During the qualification exams, Mito fights Shigure. She wins but feels like the match should be declared a draw as Shigure managed to injure her. She says that if this were a real fight the weapon would have been coated in lethal poison and even she got poisoned by it because of her training, she'd still be able to move and take Shigure out. While the judge agrees with her, he says that all decisions are final and when she tries to protest, he tells her to keep her opinions to herself as the rules were set by the Hīragi. She apologizes to Shigure to what she said before the fight and she shouldn't have underestimated her because of being Guren's bodyguard and calls her strong. She then tries to persuade Shigure into becoming a bodyguard for the Jūjō family but Shigure is adamant about staying loyal to Guren. The Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights later attacks and kills many students and teachers. After the Order of the Imperial Demons announces it put down the "terrorist group" that attacked them before, the school reopens. Mito and Goshi become friendly with Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure. Book 2 Mito tries to train Guren on fighting and Norito tries to comfort him. Shinya, Mito, Norito, and Guren leave to continue their examinations in the gym. When Guren arrives for his bout, Kureto questions him about the Thousand Nights and then attacks him with the intent to kill, forcing Guren to fight seriously. Guren, Shinya, Mito, Norito, Sayuri, and Shigure report to Kureto’s office, where Aoi Sangū lets them in. Kureto orders them to investigate Ueno Zoo with Guren leading this new team. At the entrance of the Uneo Park, Mito and the other girls are chided by Guren for taking too long in changing into their Japanese Demon Army uniforms. The squad enters Ueno Zoo where they soon encounter a chimera that was a tiger that was infused with genes from the Four Horsemen of John. With its tongue-blade, the chimera lunges at Mito which is immediately parried by Guren. In the fight against the chimera, Guren gets injured and Mito try to convince him to retreat. When Guren decides to retreat, Mito and the other squad members get swiftly knocked out by Mahiru. She and the others eventually come to and Mito thanks Guren for saving them. Book 3 In class, students spread rumors about Guren hiding his true strength, and Mito scolds him about it until Shinya tells her to leave him alone. When she returns to her seat, Goshi teases her, so she hits him and he laughs. When Kureto calls Guren immediately after class, Goshi asks if it is Guren’s girlfriend on the phone, which surprises Mito. Although it is Kureto on the phone, Guren goes along with the joke and says it is his girlfriend until Shinya takes pity on Mito and explains. That evening, Mito, Goshi, and Shinya invite themselves to Guren’s house and play Shogi. Shinya is defeating Mito at shogi while Goshi and Guren watch TV. In an elimination-style tournament against each other, she comforts Guren after he loses to Goshi in the first round. Getting teased by the others, Mito tells them the TV is distracting her. After watching the news, Mito turn back to the game before surrendering. Since Mito is hungry and Shinya has things to do, they decide to continue their tournament next time. The three of them leave. Mito and Goshi come for Shinya who forgot his phone in Guren's apartment, and the three leave again. There are no longer any news reports of the fire, meaning it was most likely censored by the Thousand Nights. The next day, Mito approaches Guren while hiding a shogi board behind her back and scolds Guren about taking care of himself. He is completely exhausted, so he agrees with her words to end the conversation faster. She tells him she had fun yesterday and says they should get together again in the future. She challenges Guren to a shogi match but ends up bickering with Goshi and Shinya over who gets to face him. Shinya ends up going against Guren. The next night, the Thousand Nights attack the school. Mito calls Guren and thanks him for treating her like a normal girl and tells him not to come. She says she loves him. She is trapped in the audio-visual room with some other students and says that Goshi, Shigure, and Sayuri protected her. She says blood and enemies are everywhere. She states that the door is being forced open and asks Guren to save her. There is an explosion, and then the phone disconnects. Book 4 Mito is holed-up in the audio-visual room with her classmates begging for guidance behind her. She puts a chain and talisman on the door to form a barrier. There is a chunk of wood lodged in her right thigh from the battle. Facing death, she reflects on how she should have lived life differently. The enemy breaks down her barrier and kills off the classmates Mito tries to protect. Recognizing her red hair as a marker of the Jujo family, they only capture her alive. Guren goes to the battlefield at the school and kills many Thousand Nights members, but Noya is the one mostly in control. When he reaches the audiovisual room and finds Mito crying in the hands of Thousand Nights soldiers. Mito feels relief, and Guren slaughters the Thousand Nights members. With tears in her eyes, Mito collapses into Guren's arms. Noya encourages Guren to kill, destroy, and rape. Guren rips open Mito's blouse and kisses her. Guren manages to briefly break the demon's control and pushes her away while yelling at her to get away from him. Mito is shocked but notices Guren's horns and pointed teeth. Guren struggles against the madness to kill and punches himself in his face. Mito says she wants to save him, but Guren warns her it is too late. The demon speaks through Guren and says he does not regret it. He says he became like this because he likes Mito. Guren says it is the demon talking. Then, the demon says Mito can save him by taking off her clothes and kneeling for him. He tells her to embrace him and attend to his needs. Mito falls to her knees, and Noya overwhelms Guren. He approaches Mito and raises his sword. She says she will not resist if killing her will relieve his pain a little. Before Guren kills her, Goshi detonates an explosion tag on his bag. Using an illusion spell, Goshi escapes with Mito. Mito struggles, but Goshi helps her understand the situation. Guren tells him they cannot come back and rescue him because they will die here. Goshi and Mito escape to a balcony and jump to the ground. Guren chases them, struggling with the desire to kill them and the despair of being unable to save anyone. Guren's sword nicks Goshi's face but stops short of any serious damage. Guren takes control again and tells Gosh to not come back. Noya takes control again. Shinya fires missiles of powerful talismans at Guren and allows Goshi and Mito to flee while Imperial Demon soldiers seal Guren within the school. Shinya contacts Sakae in order to bargain for Guren’s life. In exchange for saving Guren, Sakae says he will hand over the Ichinose’s research to the Hiragi and will accept any punishment. In the classroom where Guren is, Shinya arrives with Mito, Goshi, and nine other soldiers. They all have demonic blades equipped to them. Noya wakes up, demanding murder. Shinya, Goshi, Mito, and Guren struggle against Noya. Thanks to the cursed gear, their injuries heal unnaturally fast. Shinya tells Noya that the humans have already found a way to turn demons into their slaves. They fight, and Goshi uses an illusion to distract Guren while Shinya pastes a weakening talisman on Guren's neck and hugs him. The troops pierce Shinya and Guren with wooden stakes, and chains wrap Guren to Shinya from the feet on upward. Guren loses consciousness. He later wakes up and talks to Kureto. Mito, Goshi, and Shinya overheard his conversation with Kureto and try to comfort him. When Guren denies having companions, Shinya disagrees and tells him to take responsibility and lead their squad. All three hold out hands to him. He takes their hands and calls them tiring. They laugh. Mito, Shinya, and Goshi play video games at Guren’s apartment until Mahiru shows up. Guren attacks her, and they fall from the twenty-fifth floor. Mahiru stops her fall by using her sword. Guren is badly injured but recovers. Book 5 Guren and Shinya play Bomberman until 3 a.m., and Mito and Goshi are already asleep. Guren plans his next move with his group and reveals some documents Mahiru left to him about the Seraph of the End. Kureto visits Guren and orders him to kill Mahiru within forty-eight hours or else he will kill Guren’s father and the rest of the Order of the Imperial Moon. He calls Aoi, stating that Guren betrayed them and cut him down. He orders Sakae’s death, but this is all a ruse. Guren and his group escape to the roof and steal Kureto’s helicopter before heading to Kyoto. They crash in the mountains and head down to a farmland and come across a truck, and they discover that each of them has been trained to hot-wire vehicles. Goshi starts up the car immediately, impressing Mito with his skill. Guren and Shinya notice that the owner left the key in the ignition, but Mito does not notice and keeps praising Goshi's skill. Guren sleeps for seven hours while chatting with Noya. They enter the love hotel where the others are resting, and a pair of students in sailor uniforms mistake Guren and Shinya for a couple. They find Goshi listening to porn while sleeping. Before Guren turns it off, Mito rushes in and scolds them for their impurity. Goshi wakes up, and the other girls arrive. Guren puts on the news and changes into civilian clothes. Suddenly, Asuramaru drops down in front of him, but Shinya quickly knocks it away before Guren comes into contact with it. Asuramaru unsheathes, screeching loudly as it lodges itself into the ceiling. Guren tells his friends that this is Mahiru's sword and says he did not realize he had it. A vampire breaks in through the window and tells them not to move. Guren summons Noya and performs a more powerful attack than he has ever performed before. She catches his sword in her mouth. Guren orders the squad to use a retreating formation with him as the sacrifice instead, but Shigure and Sayuri attack the vampire instead of retreating. The vampire catches their weapons and comments that they are quick. Mito appears in front of Guren and is stabbed in the chest. She coughs up blood from a fatal wound . Looking back at him, an expressionless Mito tells Guren they're using the Tenka Formation. Guren realizes this is not Mito but rather one of Goshi's illusions. Using the illusions, Guren cuts the vampire in the neck. The vampire is unable to defend herself in time because Shigure placed talismans on her sword and detonated them. Shinya appears from behind, cutting off her sword arm, and Mito sends the arm flying into the hallway. They continue fighting, and the vampire wonders why her wound will not heal. She turns to escape through the window but is stopped by an illusion of a wall. While she is distracted, Shinya cuts off her feet. Guren stabs her through the chest. Book 6 Sakae's body is returned to Aichi, and his head is reattached prior to his burial. Guren dresses in his father's ceremonial kimono and greets the nine other family heads. Shinya, Goshi, and Mito also sneak in using their cursed gear to disable the alarms. In an attempt to cheer Guren up, Goshi brings Guren a porn mag and even manages to convince Mito that it is okay. Guren ignores him. When Guren asks if their houses allowed them to come, Mito and Goshi side-step the question but say they are on holiday. Shinya brings a brand-new game over to Guren. They play games until 2 a.m., and Mito manages to trump everyone in the wrestling game. After playing so late, they fall asleep and all rest in the same room. Guren leaves with Shinya, Mito, Goshi, Shigure, and Sayuri to return to Tokyo and attend a meeting of the higher-ups. Mito brings cards for poker. A few days later, the usual group meets at Guren's apartment, sans Shigure, who is still being treated after Guren accidentally cut off her arm. Guren tells them what happened. Then, they eat curry and play more games. Mito owns them at Bomberman once again, and Guren marvels that she has surpassed the skills of a human. On December 10th, Kureto sends in Guren and his gang to take care of students that have become possessed by demons at the school. Guren arrives first and knocks out one demon-possessed boy. Mahiru, now a vampire, appears. She applauds Guren's strength. She admits this is her doing and does not care about the victims. She asks about the experimentation on Asuramaru. Humans must undergo surgery in order to meet qualifications to use a Black Demon, but the current success rate is less than 20%. Most people die. Although Kureto, Shinya, and Guren had successful surgeries, Goshi, Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure did not even meet the basic criteria to have the surgery done. The rest of the group arrive and attack Mahiru, but she escapes. On December 11th, Mito confesses her feelings to Guren, but he rejects her. They remain companions. On December 23rd, at 1 p.m., Guren takes Shikama Dōji to meet with Shinoa. The traitorous faction attacks them, but Guren kills them quickly and incidentally drenches Shinoa in their blood. Shinoa loses consciousness as soon as she touches Shikama Dōji, but Guren manages to escape with her. Goshi calls Guren and reports that Guren's apartment was set on fire by the traitors. Their phone call is interrupted. Guren steals a motorcycle and escapes, but a van chases and crashes into him. Traitorous soldiers face him, but Shinya attacks with Byakkomaru while pulling up on another motorcycle. Goshi arrives in a stolen minivan with the rest of their squad and picks them up. He says policemen are still chasing them. They ask Guren what they should do about the end of the world. Story: ''Vampire Reign'' Shinjuku Arc Colonel Mito Jūjō first appears joining up with Guren and the rest of their squad during the vampire attack on Shinjuku. When a vampire attempts to kill Sayuri from behind, she kills him in one strike. The battle commences. She fights vampires and has her hands full when Mikaela Hyakuya and Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory give Guren a thrashing. After Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi arrives with reinforcements, she is with the other members of her squad and is talking with Goshi. Nagoya Arc Mito meets with her squad in the Ebina Rest Stop and reports that there was no sign of any vampire presence there. Goshi teases her, asking her to put on a bikini because Guren wanted to see it, which is a complete lie, but he ignores her blushing and outraged response. Along with the other two girls, she blushes after he gives a brief speech. When Yu enters the rest stop for his punishment, she informs him that squad has been partnered with Guren since they were fifteen years old. She asks Guren why he lets Yū talk to him like that and asks who he is, and he half-heartedly orders Yū to be more respectful to his superiors. As punishment, Guren challenges Shinoa's squad to a match: himself, Mito, and Shinya Hīragi against her entire squad. He gives the kids ten seconds to prepare. Mito approves of it until Shinya points out that Shinoa's squad has three Black Demon Series weapons, and then she becomes alarmed. Once the match begins, Mito easily punches through Mitsuba's demon dummies. After getting past Mitsuba's attack, she stands on Shinoa's scythe, disabling her movements for awhile. Guren's squad wins easily. Afterward, she calls Shinoa utterly incompetent as a squad leader and scolds her. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. Afterward, a soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before heading off to kill Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn, and Chess wait patiently for them. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up, everyone is ordered to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Guren and Shinya attack Crowley at the same time but he easily negates their attacks at close range. He then swings Guren into Shinya, throwing them into the wall behind them. Crowley, Chess, and Horn then step toward them. Mito notices this and moves to assist them but Goshi holds her back and tells her, she would only get in the way. Guren orders Norito to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows and he orders them to save everyone and escape. As they flee, Mika engages the Moon Demon Company to get Yu back. Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito then punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad at Nagoya Airport, sans Guren. When prompted by Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap has been set up for the vampires. Shinya reveals that the plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Osaka Arc After being locked up along with the rest of Guren's squad, the group meets Guren at Shinjuku complaining about their imprisonment. However Guren tells them to be quiet and that they must go to Osaka. She is next seen with the rest of Guren squad being driven to Osaka. While everyone wants to know why Guren is taking them to Osaka along with his actions back in Nagoya, Mito is willing to give Guren the benefit of the doubt that he has reasons for not answering which she and Norito tell a frustrated Shinya. Mito then punches Norito when he answers a crude joke from Guren. She then asks Guren why he is being secretive to them since everyone in the squad knew each other for nine years, thus making them "family". Punching Norito again for his annoyance, he tells Mito that it's not right to goad someone who doesn't want to talk about something. Shinya then informs them that Guren reacted to the words "family" and "eight years", but figures that they should not try to pry further into it. Mito also seemed to react when Mahiru appears though does not seem to see her. The squad eventually arrive at their destination, and gets immediately knocked out by Guren along with the others except Shinya. She remains unconscious along with the other Guren squad members as they are moved into one of the mansion's bedrooms, and only wakes up when a transformed Yu throws her and the other members out of the mansion. Later on, Mito participates with the other members of Guren and Shinoa squads in attacking Fifth Progenitor Ky Luc to rescue Ferid and Krul. Powers and Abilities Mito excels in spellcast techniques transmitted from generation to generation in the Jūjō family, which enhances her physical ability in close combat. As demonstrated in the anime, she alone was able to fight hand-to-hand in close combat skillfully with both Shinoa and Mitsuba at the same time. Not only does she wields the cursed gear's power in both hands, additionally, Mito would also used it to fight up close against the vampires with her fists through martial art skills. Spells * Vajrayaksa Curse「ベージュラヤクサ カーヒーウ, lit. Bējurayakusa Kāhīu」: A Hīragi House spell which enhances her physical strength. It is a technique that takes on the ability of a God, borrowing power from demons as noted by Guren. When Mito activates this spell, a fiery three-pointed halo will materialize over her head. Cursed Gear * Kagutsuchi「火愚土, lit. Foolish earth on fire」: A possession-type demon weapon from the Rakshasa series. It takes the form of two black gauntlets with a glowing, green orb on the middle. When Mito lands a blow against a common vampire, the orb on the gauntlet used to hit it will spark with green energy. This results in Mito killing the vampire with the cursed gear's power being concentrated behind the attack from both her fists. Trivia *Mito 「美十」 means "ten beauties." *Jūjō 「十条」 means "ten articles." ** The "to" part of her given name and the "Jū" part of her surname are both written with "十," the kanji for "ten." *She is the youngest member of her squad. *According to the fanbook:Owari no Seraph: Official 8.5 Fanbook **Interests/Likes: Interests Games/Things currently popular with girls (Already owns cute clothes, has always wanted to show them off to Guren, but has never had the chance to) Likes Guren **Favorite food: Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki (Since before the apocalypse and after they all ate together at Guren's apartment) **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Guren Quotes: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 *"I should have expected that from an Ichinose. You’re not just rude, you’re ignorant too! How can you not know who I am? Look at my hair!"—''Chapter 3, Page 43"'' *"Lady Mahiru is so beautiful. And she treats the other houses so kindly, almost like equals. She’s really like a goddess. She’s smart, too. And strong. I heard she was first in the class in every single subject on the entrance exam. It’s truly an honor for those of us in the Imperial Demons to serve her."—''Chapter 3, Page 48'' *"Miss Aiuchi! It’s Guren! There’s blood coming out of his mouth! (No one moves to help him.) What’s wrong with you people?!"—''Chapter 4, Page 73'' *"You? Beat me?! Fat chance! Even your master is a wuss. What chance do you think you’ll have against me? I’m a Jujo, you know!"—''To Shigure, Chapter 6, Page 105'' *"I want to apologize for what I said before the fight. I shouldn’t have underestimated you just because you work for Guren. You’re stronger than you look. Have you ever thought of becoming a bodyguard for the Jujo Clan? You’re too talented to waste on such a spineless master."—''To Shigure, Chapter 6, Page 113'' *"Aren’t you people ashamed of yourselves?!"—''Epilogue, Page 171'' Book 2 *"I don’t know why a scaredy-cat like you ever came to this school in the first place."—''Chapter 3, Page 225'' *"Who are you calling she-hulk?!"—''To Norito, Chapter 3, Page 225'' *"It’s true, Master Kureto! I’ve tried to provoke Guren into standing up for himself at least a hundred times. He really can’t fight at all!"—''Chapter 3, Page 229'' *"You’re gonna pay for making a fool out of me!"—''Chapter 4, Page 244'' *"So what? You were powerful all along but you’ve been hiding it. So every time I showed sympathy, or criticized you, you were really laughing at me? At how gullible I was?"—''Chapter 4, Page 246'' *"Of course I did! And you just took it. You let me pick on you any time I wanted, like it didn’t matter! But all along you were laughing at me behind my back. I—"—''Chapter 4, Page 246'' *"By the way, Shigure, my father asked me to give you his regards. I know I mentioned it before, but ever since I told my father about how strong you are, he’s been very interested in meeting you… Couldn’t you visit our compound at least once?"—''Chapter 6, Page 282'' *"Come on then, let’s go. This time, let me be the one to save you."—''Chapter 7, Page 301'' Book 3 *"What for?!" cried Mito. "Some of us on your team are from real clans. Haven’t you realized that when you slack off our reputations suffer?"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"Because… Because we’re both under Lord Kureto’s command! We’re a team. We should do our best, and help each other out. As friends…"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"What do you think you’re doing, ignoring Lord Shinya when he’s talking to you?!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"Wait a second!" screamed Mito, even louder than before. "Forget about being lazy. What were you thinking, talking to Lord Kureto that way on the phone?!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"You know it’s our duty, as members of the Imperial Demons, to always be healthy and well-rested. You should take better care of yourself, Guren Ichinose."—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *"I do not SCREECH! You listen to me, mister. All I’m trying to do is to look out for your best interests so—"—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *Mito was still talking. "The truth is…yesterday was the first time I’d ever been to a friend’s house, let alone a boy’s… Everyone was always so uptight around me growing up, treating me like some princess because I was from the Jujo Clan. I couldn’t talk to anyone about how I really felt… But you treated me like no one else did. The first time we met, you told me I talked too much, and that I got on your nerves… At first, I thought you were just rude. But…" Mito’s voice shook. It sounded like she was crying. "I think I was also glad. It was the first time anyone had ever addressed me like a normal girl. Not a Jujo princess, just a normal girl… That’s why…"—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *"I think… I’m going to die today. B-But it occurred to me… I’d never even been to a friend’s house until yesterday… never fallen in love… What kind of life is that?"—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *Mito kept talking. "But I liked you, Guren. I think, maybe, you might be my first love…"—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' Book 4 *"Ahhh… I-I don’t want to die, not when I’ve never been in love," she whispered. It had been lonely. So very lonely. Always having to grow stronger. The Jujo Clan’s only objective was to earn more recognition in the eyes of the Hiragi Clan. Mito’s life had been dedicated to constant training. But now, she was finally realizing… No matter how hard she trained… No matter how strong she got… In the end, when her time came, her life could be snuffed out in a heartbeat.—''Chapter 2'' *The right thing to do in this situation was to kill herself. It was her duty. If they took her alive, there was no telling what kind of problems it might cause the Hiragi Clan. But… "…" She couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to die. She was scared. "Ah…ahh… Dammit!"—''Chapter 2'' *"Help," she whispered shakily. "Help me, Guren…" But her voice was overshadowed by the laughter of the men.—''Chapter 2'' *"Ngh… Guren…" she said. "As long as it’s you…"—''To Guren after he forcefully kisses her, Chapter 2'' *"I want to help… I want to help you, Guren!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' Book 5 *"Geez, will you guys shut up already? It’s the middle of the… night… Just wait a second! Norito! Why are you trying to get under the covers with me?!"—''When the boys’ bickering wakes her up after they play videogames all night, Epilogue'' *"It’s really incredible! I never took you seriously before. I always thought you were just a no-good slacker…"—''To Norito Goshi when he tricks her into thinking he hotwired a truck extremely quickly but actually only turned the key that was left in the ignition, Chapter 5'' *"By the way, did you notice? There’s a console hooked up to the TVs, so you can play games if you like. They even have that game—the one we like with the bombs…"—''To Guren after intruding into the boys’ room at the love hotel, Chapter 5'' Book 6 *"But it’s fun. There’s this game called Old Maid…"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"It’s… actually the same thing I told you before, on the phone that one time… B-B-Back then, I wasn’t really in my right mind, because of Mahiru Hiragi’s illusion magic… so this time, I felt like I should tell you how I feel out of my own free—"—''While confessing to Guren for the second time, Chapter 4'' *"Ahh…" Mito’s face fell instantly. She looked like she was about to cry. "Does that mean…" She clutched her chest as if in pain. "Does that mean you’re rejecting me?"—''While being rejected by Guren, Chapter 4'' *"Aren’t… aren’t I pretty enough?" she asked in a faltering voice.—''To Guren while confessing, Chapter 4'' *"You mean shortcake!" Mito objected. "Shortcake, with tons of strawberries on top."—''To her squad about Christmas cake, Chapter 4'' *"I believe in you, Guren," affirmed Mito. "Remember? You’re dear to me. You’re my friend."—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' Quotes: Vampire Reign * "Your squad? I am a daughter of the prestigious Jūjō family. I ''am not part of ''your squad."--''Mito to Guren, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "The rookies these days have appalling manners. We need to remind them of their place."--''Mito to her squad prior to fighting Shinoa's squad, Chapter 25, "Narumi & The 20-Year-Old Yu"'' * "No. There was a way to prevent further casualties. You were utterly incompetent as squad leader. When fighting vampires, if your formation is broken, withdraw immediately. As everyone knows, vampires are much stronger than us. That is why we form squads in the first place."--''Mito to Shinoa after their match, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Order of the Imperial Demons Category:Jūjō Family Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Colonel Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Guren Squad